


Forget me knot

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spideypool 2.0, im not that familiar with their series, just a bunch of headcanons, the idea seemed cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: “In case I don’t see you anymore, with my series ending and all...”This drabble is silly :P





	Forget me knot

“Psst! Hey Spidey! Spider-Man!” Gwenpool whisper-shouted at the Ultimate Spider-Man as he chowing down on his midnight burger and fries as he sat on the ledge of a building.

Miles turned around and let out a sigh, trying not to sound as annoyed as he usually was around the pink and white clad girl. Gwen could still detect his frustration and almost wanted to leave him with his snack.

“Do you...uh...need something?” Miles asked. Gwen swallowed and walked toward Miles with her head up like everything was normal. “Actually I don’t for once...” Gwen started as she sat next to Miles on the ledge.

“I just...wanted to say sorry, for all the trouble I caused you, especially for your other Super Buddies.” She looks into the whites of Miles’ mask and wishes she could tell how he was feeling at the moment; who knew this would also be easier in a comic.

 _And yet it can’t in a fanfiction_ thought Gwen.

“I really would like to make things up to you,” she continued and then broke eye contact “but I don’t know how much time I have left...”

Miles made a confused expression. “Uhh, no hard feelings. I guess I...” he replied as he tried to relate to Gwen’s situation. “I bet the Champions would glad to have you with more training.” Miles continued with an awkward grin. Gwen reached into one of her pouches and pulled out knotted teal yarn.

The yarn is tied and woven in the shape of a flower. Gwen places it in Miles’ gloved hand. “It’s a forget-me-not, get it? ‘Knot’?” She chuckles as Miles gives her and the yarn a fond smile. “I learned to make stuff like that in Girl Scouts, or at least that’s what the author is going with.” Gwen said, standing to take her leave.

“Wait, what if you come back?” Miles asks, standing himself. “I’ll probably see you if you keep that string.” _Please keep it._ Gwen thought, tensing as she worried her favorite hero would disregard her gift. She started to walk away until Miles placed his hand on her shoulder. “Hey...”

“...you want the rest of these fries?” He asked, holding the cup.

Gwen obliged as she then continued walking. “See you later!” Miles called a few feet later. Gwen waves back as her mouth was full of fries.


End file.
